


Good to Be Bad

by HarlequinDemon



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Alice in Wonderland (1951), Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Tangled (2010), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: AU, Gen, I’ve wanted to do this for awhile, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So why not start now, all the villains live together, going to be suprisingly plot heavy at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinDemon/pseuds/HarlequinDemon
Summary: An AU of sorts where all the Disney villains live in a house together and the hijinks that follow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is something I’ve wanted to write for awhile and now I finally have the motivation too! I also put this one Wattpad under HarlequinDemon if you wanna read it or follow me over there. If there are any characters you wanna see feel free to request them in the comments!

“HADES” the shout echoed throughout the mansion as Scar roamed angrily through the halls is search of the aforementioned man- er god.  
“Can you keep it down?” Hans poked his head out of his room as he glared at the lion “some of us are trying to get some sleep”  
“And some of us are trying to find the man who thought it would be funny to tell all the hyenas Mufasa was coming, they won’t shut up about it” Scar spat back. The prince just rolled his eyes before retreating back into his own room. “The next time he interrupts me I’ll hang his head” The lion bitterly said to himself as he returned to stalking the halls. 

He didn’t quite know where he’d be able to find the god of the underworld, after checking his room he was stumped. He didn’t know much about Hades other than the fact that he got a kick out of bothering everyone else in this god forsaken house. He was snapped out of his musings by the sound of something, or someone, smacking into the wall, when he looked to see who it was he found one of Hades’ lackeys. It was the red one, Scar could t remember if it was Pain or Panic, he then wondered if Hades even bothered knowing which was which. 

Before the little demon could escape Scar pounced on him, easily pinning him with his front two paws. “Oh hey Scar, what’s going on?” The Demon attempted to laugh off the situation, but Scar was having none of it.  
“Oh nothing really, just trying to relax” he began tone light and as innocent as the lion could muster before a growl began to grow in his throat “until that master of your’s stirred the hyenas up and now they won’t leave me alone” he finished nose centimeters from the red demon’s face.  
“Oh man that Hades y’know? Always a prankster” it was evident in the demon’s tone he was nervous, and it caused Scar to believe it might be Panic after all.  
“Mmm quite” Scar’s tone once again took on his unassuming, calm tone before beginning to press his paw down on Probably-Panic’s throat. “You wouldn’t perhaps know where I could find him, Would you?”

Before the demon could even attempt to reply, and he really couldn’t with his air supply being cut off, Hades himself appeared. “Oh Pain, what’s been taking you so long?” He asked the demon before shifting his look up, and surprise taking over his features “Scar hey there ol’ buddy ol’ pal! How ya doing?” The lion couldn’t help the growl that was rising up in his throat.  
“I was doing fine, until the ‘God of Minor Inconveniences’ riled up the hyenas” there was a slight pause before Scar added “again” the look the lion gave Hades was enough to make him take a few steps back.  
“I feel like you’re” he circled his hands as if that would fill in he blanks for him. “maybe overreacting? Just a lil bit? I mean it was just a joke” he stopped and looked at Scar expectantly, as if he would suddenly get the punch line. Scar just raised his eyebrow before beginning to stalk over to where the god stood and even though Hades was much taller, in that moment he felt microscopic. And Pain took this moment to scurry away and join Panic who was currently peeking from a door trying to watch this encounter but it get involved. 

“Alright listen, I get it might have been in bad taste, but I promise I want do it again, okay?” Scar just scoffed at the proposition  
“Just like you promised the last three times, I suppose?” Hades laughed uncomfortably.  
“Oh yeah those times, well that’s all in the past so let’s just let bygones be bygones and go our separate ways alright?” Before Scar could reply Hades snapped and poofed away in a puff of smoke. Scar huffed and began to turn around to head back to the hyenas and at least try to get them to calm down, when he noticed the two demons peeking around the door and he miles to himself, they were about to learn what pain and panic truly met.


	2. You Won't Believe What Happened Pt. 1

Cruella threw herself on the plush chair that sat in the corner of her extravagant room, throwing her arm over her face before sighing dramatically. Her roommate, Mother Gothel raised an eyebrow curiously. “What’s the matter, dear?” Gothel asked her, not really caring, but curious as to whatever drama was currently going on.   
“Oh Gothel it’s absolutely awful, you wouldn’t believe what happened.” Gothel looked at her and nodded, encouraging her to go on   
“I mean truly dreadful, wonderfully horrific” Cruella continued on gesturing dramatically. “Perfectly nasty” she continued on like this over and over. Causing Mother Gothel to get up out of her seat and walk over to Cruella, grabbing her shoulders to get her attention.   
“Cruella.” She said sharply, “Tell me what happened”. Cruella once again sighing.   
“Lany Tremaine, she” Cruella once again stopped, throwing her head forward into her hands. “Oh it’s awful, I can’t even begin to describe what happened” 

Gothel grew even more annoyed with her roommate and gave up and let go of her. “I don’t know why I even bother” she said to herself under her breath. But now she was curious, and she couldn’t stand being out of the loop. So she was on a mission to figure out what happened, so she left the room and went on to find someone who would know. Mother Gothel was trying to figure out who would know what possibly went down, and immediately she knew who she would need to talk to. And as if he could read her thoughts, which she wasn’t quite sure whether or not he could, he appeared.   
“You seem lost” he said simply his grin spreading wider and wider.   
“I’m not in the mood for games” Gothel said annoyance already growing with him, not even bothering looking at the pink cat that had appeared in front of her on top of a tall grandfather clock. The Cheshire Cat frowned  
“Aw pity, games can be rather fun, you know” he said as he turned over on his back and smoothly pushing himself off the clock to float around her head.   
“Well I don’t have time for them right now” she responded attempting to shoo the cat away from her head.

“I suppose you want to know what happened between Cruella and Lady Tremaine then, hmm?” The sly cat asked her, although he already knew the answer.   
“Yes, I do” Gothel admitted, desperate to know what happened, even if it meant playing along whatever game the cat was playing. The cat was quite happy with her answer clapping his hands as he spun around in the air.   
“Well lucky for you.” He emphasized the you by lightly booping her nose for emphasis “I saw the whole thing” Gothel swatted his hand away, and the Cheshire Cat tsked at her response.  
“So what happened?” she asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.   
“Well, you see Tremaine and Cruella were talking but then” he paused for dramatic effect, and stopped his continuous circling around Gothel’s head, ending up directly in front of her face. “Lady Tremaine” he stopped once more looking around frantically as if checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation “well she said ‘Your shoes look like they were conjured by a blind fairy godmother’” Cheshire Cat laughed at the insult and Gothel huffed, she should’ve known Cruella was over-dramatizing what happened. 

Cheshire Cat then drifted his eyes over to a door frame where Tremaine grinned at him, a wicked look in her eyes, that made the cat shiver in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be continued, but it was getting a little to long for my liking


End file.
